Fusion Practise
by all ur fave characters in one
Summary: A couple of chapters from my 'Fusions' story. Steven learns how to fuse. And Sugulite causes trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Starnet

AN- Twiphase. You've been wanting this one I have had four requests for it. Does not belong to me.

"Steven," Garnets calls from the main room. Steven, rolls off the loft, flipping in the air and landing on his feet. Woohooing, he raises his hands and runs around the main room. Amethyst laughs at his enthusiasm, and Pearl draws his attention back to the tasks at hand.

"Steven, I have Kookie Kats," she says, getting his direct attention.

"Where?" he asks, whipping his head around to see where his treat was.

"Steven, today we are going to learn about fusion. Do you know what it is?" Garnet asks.

"Giant woman," Steven gasps smiling.

"Ok, well I guess you have seen it and before we start I have something I want to show you" Garnet, says, and Pearl looks at her realizing what she wants to do.

Amethyst realizes what she is getting at, "this'll be fun" she mutters to herself.

Without another word, Garnet grimaces, and is surrounded by a dull maroon glow. The glow brightens and surrounds the entire room. When it diminished, two smaller gems appeared in front of the group. Both of the gems were half the size of Garnet. One was all red, and her hair gave Garnet her square component. Wearing a tank top and biker shorts, she gave the aura of being a hotheaded, like someone you wouldn't want to cross. The other was the same height of the first, but all blue. Her long hair was sky blue along with the rest of her body. Her quiet air made it seem like she bore all the intelligent in the world or was just quiet by nature.

"Whoa Garnet, you're a fusion. All the time. This is so cool" Steven gasps, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, I am Sapphire, its nice to see you Pearl, you to Amethyst, you've grown since I last saw you, hello Ruby" the blue one said, identifying herself and the red gem.

" Hey Steven nice to finally meet you, its good to see you Pearl, you to Amethyst, and you have changed since I last saw you. I've missed seeing you face, Sapphire" Ruby said, bringing Sapphire in for a long PG kiss.

"Ruby Sapphire, there are children here," Pearl said, talking about Steven, but Amethyst thought she was talking about her so she whined a bit.

"Fine I think were done here anyways," Ruby huffed, muttering under her breath. She pulled Sapphires arm, twirled her around and Garnet was back again.

"So Steven how did you like that?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was amazing," Steven beamed, "What do I get to see next?"

"Well, to do a fusion, you need to incorporate a dance, like so, Garnet," Pearl says. Taking Garnets hand. They twirl around each other and become fused. The figure standing before them, was of Garnet's mud red skin tone. She wore a suit and gloves, and, moccasins on her feet. The hair was a triangle, much like Peridots, but more rounded. Their four eyes were slightly covered by glasses, with Pearls gem above the eyes and Garnets gem on her hands. Steven gasped at the sight of her and muttered, 'Giant woman' much to Amethysts delight.

"Steven this is Sardonyx, Pearl and Garnet fusion," she says, introducing the gem.

"My stars if it isn't the one and only Steven Universe? How are y'all doing today?" She asks, obviously having a good time.

"Whoa so cool this is amazing. When is it my turn I want to fuse with Garnet?" Steven exclaims.

"Okay okay," Pearl says as they unfuse. "she's all yours. And Steven make it your own dance." Steven took Garnets hand and as they danced a dull rose color surrounded them and they fused

"This is so weird," Steven screamed, giggling.

"Whoa you to look cool," Amethyst says, and the gem walks over to a mirror. They were a head taller than Garnet. Her hair was still square but had a little curl at the end. They wore Steven's shirt black leggings, and black slippers; the body was a shade of dull red.

"Whoa you look amazing," Pearl said, speechless for once.

"I know right," Amethyst said.

"Okay I think I've had enough for one day," Steven says, unfusing with Garnet, "That was so much fun. Who's up for pizza?"

AN- I'm sorry its been a week but I've been really busy. Brothers been sick and I had to write a five page essay for school and life has been crazy. So here's a long one with more characters than I planned on having, even if it was for a short period of time. The Steven Universe episode last week was awesome, she is so cute, if you know what I mean. And so good morning to the ominous triangle at the foot of my bed. That doesn't make sense but im sticking with it. Oh did anyone see the blood moon last night. It was really cool. This is getting long so bye. And I think I got the Sardonyx line right, but I really got to go so bye for the final time


	2. An Afterthought

An Afterthought

After Steven found out about fusion, he took every chance he could get to fuse.

Once he cornered Garnet while walking on the beach, and successfully fuse. It was so cool to see the look on her face. Another time he got Pearl, unsuccessfully, much to his disappointment, and my amusement.

I knew it was a matter of time before he got to me.

One day I was ordering a slice of pizza, and out of nowhere he starts jumping on me yelling 'fuse' over and over. They all gave me skeptical looks but I just told them that he had sugar for breakfast.

Another day we were doing his laundry, and he asked me to fuse. His reason was if we fuse we get it done quicker. I laughed at him.

The one time we did fuse was when Pearl and Garnet were fighting. They just kept getting louder and louder; it wouldn't stop and was becoming to much to handle.

I was sitting on the beach, hoping the sound of the waves would deafen the sound of their fighting, but it didn't help. I didn't move until Steven was in front of me holding out his hand. He stood their wordless, but I knew what he meant. We stood there in each others arm, then he spun me and we fused.

We wore a tank top with his red and yellow star that surrounded my gem. Shoulder length charcoal grey hair cover most of one eye, and almost covered part of my gem. With ballet flats covered our sand ridden feet. It must have been because of Steven, but I had a newfound sense of optimism, wanting to look at the world a little brighter. We lay on the sand for a little and unfuse.

Maybe next time he asks to fuse maybe I'll let him.

AN- yes I am still alive. I just have been really busy. Sorry. This is sort of a sequel to the 'Starnet' chapter of fusion. Ill update all of the other ones to day too. Sorry again for the wait. bye


	3. A Prequel (Of Sorts)

A Prequel (Of sorts)  
AN- Hi, I think Wednesday will be good for me during the summer but after I turned off the computer I realizedthat I could've been writing this and so I'm doing this now. Ohhh and sorry about last chapter. I was doing it on my phone and you all know how that can be. So enjoy the chapter.  
"I'm bored" Amethyst whined.

"You're always bored, Amethyst" Rose says, chuckling and the purple gem.

"But I'm more bored than usual," Amethyst grymbled.  
"How about some fusion practice?" Garnet says, coming from the beach.  
"Are you sure that's wise? The last time this happened you and Rose got stuck in a fusion together for a week and did nothing but serve us. Not that I liked it but are you completely sure it's wise?" Pearl rambles, coming out of her room.  
"I'll get the bottle!"Amethyst yells, heading for the shelf where all the food for Greg is kept, and grabbing a glass bottle that they use.  
"Okay, it's Rose's turn to spin. She will spin both. And Amethyst, it is whoever the bottle chooses, okay, so don't hop in the way. Kapeesh?" Garnet says, relaying the rules.  
"Fine," Amethyst mumbles, slouching into the floor. Rose spins the bottle and everyone gazes upon the bottle to see who it would choose.  
Garnet and Amethyst.

"Okay, Amy, Ruby or Sapphire?" Garner asks, getting ready to unfuse.  
"Garnet" Amethyst asks, a wicked smile on the face.  
"Are you sure? I can be a lot to handle sometimes" Garnet replies, with an equally mischevious smile.  
"Definitely, let's do this thang!" Amethyst shrieks, running over to the beach and stretching to get ready for fusing.  
"Okay, wish us luck" Garnet says, following Amethyst to the beach.  
Pearl looks over to Rose, and asks of they will be okay. Rose grabs Pearl and only looks on in fear.  
The fusion before the was almost as tall as the cliff. It has long, black, voluminous hair and four arms. She wore Amethysts leggings and Garnets top. The fusion had no shoes and gloves that covered two of her your arms and one of her fingers. Pointed glasses covered two of her three eyes. A hole ripped out of her tank for Amethyst gem, and I couldn't see Garnets.  
"So this is how it feels to be me" the fusion yells," I like it!" It roars with laughter, shaking the temple and much of the city.  
"Oh my goodness, Rose what was that thing? Is it safe? Is it a fusion?" Greg comes running in leaps and bounds over to Rose.  
"Hiya, Greg. I'm bigger than you now. I can finally get a bite out of ya. Come her you little bugger." it, presumably Amethyst yells. Pearl jumps over to protect Greg.  
"Rose get Greg up to the cliffs. Get him and most of the city out of here!" Pearl commands. Rose grabs his hand and jumps into the cliffs.  
"Hey, that's my lunch. Don't do that to my lunch" it yells, and grabs the purple gem to activate the whip and gauntlets, "You want a fight, well its a fight you'll get"

It charged into Amethyst and brings the flail down into the sand. It missed by a few inches. Pearl reaches for her spear and tried to jam it into the gem but only rips a part of the sleeve. It laughs.

"You thing you' ve got anything" she starts throwing the weapon. "You" slam "ain't " hits Pearl "got" barely misses Pearl "NOTHING" hits Pearl enough to almost break her gem.  
Up at the cliffs Rose and Greg were watching the whole encounter.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" Greg panics. "We gotta help her. Rose how are we going to help her."

"I don't know but Pearl will figure something out" Rose hopes. An idea hits her like a rock to the head. She produces her sheild. She puts water and a rose petal in it and floats it down to the sand Pearl sees the petal float to the bottom and becoma a goldfish, the neweat thing Rose chose to love for the week. It gave her the courage to fight on. She runs backwards along the edge of the beach and to the rocky part of the shore. Watching her footing, she taunts the giant fusion, and has her trips over giant rocks. Sing her last taunt, the montrous fusion trips over a boulder and separates back into the two gems.

Roseand Greg jump back down to the sand and hug them. Rse also gives a hug but breaks a few bones and infuses Garnet.

"WAIT! Garnets a FUSION!"

AN-So it's says two shot but it just went in this direction. This is also in my other fic. Check it out it's called Fusion. So this might seem familiar, as some of the words were from an episode. And if mine of you get the golfish in the sheild than oh well, although I'm not entirely sure if it was a goldfish or not. I've got to look it up. Ohh and sorry about the weirdness. I did this in two different writing sessions. Okay see you at the next post.


End file.
